The Shower
by Koenma's Dark Dragons
Summary: So I'm taking a shower and suddenly the YYH crew shows up in my bathroom while I'm NAKED! Then my friends come over, fight about who gets who, and I have no idea why this is happening. .. I need a drink


Disclaimer: We don't own YYH no duh

A/N: Writen by: GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor (Rhea), Wings of Wax (Wings) and Just 2 Dream of You (Dream).

Rhea: This ridiculousness was inspired by Just 2 Dream of You's Heads or Tails. If you haven't read it, you should. It's hysterical!

This insanity was written live on Google Drive- all three of us together, along with some help from dragonfly-rising. (love ya)

Dream: Believe it or not, this has a plot.

Rhea: GO FUCK YOURSELF

Dream: Hey! Just being honest!

Wings: What plot? I see no plot. Not yet.

Dream: Let's skip to the fortune cookie.

Wings: JSYK, this story takes place in Rhea's POV.

Rhea: Wait… if the general public doesn't know what "GFY" means, how are they supposed to know what "JSYK" means?

* * *

><p>The fortune cookie that came with Rhea's chinese take out last night said, "An unexpected event will soon make your life more exciting."<p>

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through my long auburn hair that melted together under the hot water that trickled through it. Lightning lit up the sky and a few seconds later a loud roaring thunder rumbled through the cracks of the house, shaking the foundation.<p>

I remember thinking, _that was weird. Wasn't it sunny like… five seconds ago?_ I decided not to question the wonders of the weather, seeing as I was currently experiencing the "Snowacolypse" of 2014 in Georgia, USA. (Don't. Just don't even ask. It's fucking stupid.)

I continued enjoying my long, scorching shower by turning to face the shower head and letting the heat roll over my face. After another two minutes of reminiscing of summers long forgotten, the water started to lose it's calefaction and I turned to let it drip down my back.

When I opened my eyes, I met a pair of deep emerald peepers. The sudden presence of another living being froze me. (This was a shower for one, thank you!) As my view widened to see red hair, I noticed the emerald eyes contract as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I automatically shouted in utter terror.

"What the HELL is going on?!" I heard another male voice come from outside the shower, but I was too distracted by the one who had appeared on my side of the frosted glass.

"KURAMA?!" I cried out, petrified. _WHAT THE FUCK DID I DRINK!?_

The next thing I knew I was thrown up against the tile wall, Kurama's hand firmly grasped around my neck.

* * *

><p>Rhea: I'm sorry, can I just stop here for a second. I would just like to point out that I was in fact naked. Very naked. And the water was getting colder. Did I mention Kurama magically appeared in my shower? HOLY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT DID I DO <em>RIGHT<em>?!

* * *

><p>A whole lot more than just that ran through my head in that split second, but we can skip to the part where I realized Kurama was about to murder me… in the <em>nude<em>..

"What have you done, temptress?" The growl in his voice shook me to the core. I could see gold specks flash across the emerald in his irises. It was about that time I realized he was about to fucking _slaughter_ me.

"Oh my goshhtkgjrhjytkrgj! Is that a girl?!" Oh, wait, that dopey voice sounds familiar too. "What are you doing?! Get the hell out of there!"

"Shut it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke hollered back.

Totally being too concerned about that fact that Kurama magically appeared in my shower to remember the fact that he was constricting my airways- holy shit, for some reason I thought he wouldn't be that strong physically! What the fuck was I thinking?! It felt like giant syringes being stabbed into my neck from five different angles! And not in the nice, gentle, nurse way!

"I don't know! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Holy shit, you are _fucking_ hot!" I choked with what little air I could squeeze out.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded with the promise of death rolling off his tongue.

"Long story." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes from the lack of oxygen. "Can I get dressed please?" That's about all I could take.

His reaction was a quick withdrawal as he looked me up and down. _I'm so glad I just shaved._

I heard Yusuke's all too familiar chuckle from the other side of the glass. "Maybe this'll help." My white robe was tossed over the shower glass. I was way too freaked out to move. I looked once at the robe and continued to stare at Kurama, whose white button down shirt was almost entirely see-through. (And I was naked. And cold. And I swear to God someone slipped some hard core 'shrooms into my coffee, yo.)

I could tell he was still suspicious because his eyes darted towards the robe and then back to me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out at first. Did I fall and hit my head on the faucet or something?

"Uh… look. I'ma be as straight with you as possible, because that look of death you're givin' me makes me wanna piss myself. I don't want to make _any_ sudden movements. Aaaand… may I have some privacy please?"

He looked me up and down once more before averting his gaze entirely. "My apologies," he muttered, and very quickly exited the shower, closing the door behind himself.

I looked from one corner of the shower to the next, trying to find something just as insane and unrealistic as what had just happened. No. Everything else looked normal. The sun was out again… I turned off the shower and very quickly wrapped the robe around me.

"Kurama, what the _hell_ just happened?!" Yusuke cried after obviously trying to sneak a peek.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kurama answered in a tone that could be closely related to embarrassment.

I peered out of the shower cautiously. They were all there: Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. And they looked _really_ pissed off (except Kuwabara- he just looked lost and confused). I studied the rest of the room. No, those were the only_ things _out of place in there. I looked back at the shower. No blood… I don't think I hit my head. Somebody definitely slipped me something, but I didn't feel anything. I'm just having crazy ass visuals. It kinda felt like acid.

* * *

><p>Rhea: Cause I totally had some LSD once. Oh, Wings was there too. True story, dude: We were chilling, smokin' a cigarette. High outta my fucking mind. Out comes this really short gay guy wearing all black. I totally knew this dude from campus but he usually wore very bright colors. And was really nice... Nah, this motha fucka was PISSED off. And he had black spiky hair. Out of nowhere, this dude turns into HIEI and starts kicking stuff while cussing under his breath. And I just lost it! I was like "HOLY SHIT! IT'S HIEI!" Wings just about died laughing and he looked at me and was like "Who the fuck is Hiei?"<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, <em>best<em> Acid trip memory ever.

"Uh... Hi… guys…" I squeaked out, now coming to the realization that there were, in fact, four men in my bathroom- and not just one in my shower. I mean, I knew they were there… but KURAMA WAS IN MY _FUCKING_ SHOWER! I was a little distracted.

"We need to talk," Kurama threatened in a calm and calculating manner.

"Okay, yes. I agree," I nodded very slowly. "But I would very much like to put some fucking clothes on, if that's alright with you."

"This is weird, I'm gettin' out of here," Kuwabara announced as he made to leave the bathroom. He grabbed the back of Yusuke's shirt and hauled him out of the room as he went. Hiei up andfucking_ disappeared._ Like _that_ was unexpected.

"That can be arranged…" Kurama hesitated. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave my sight, though."

"I just _met_ you! Damn! You really _are_ an animal!" I couldn't help it. Pretty much anything could be turned into sexual content with me. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm just imagining all this so why not have some fun with it?

Yusuke howled with laughter from the other side of the bathroom door. "You know you're not supposed to whip it out on the first date, right, Kurama?!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed. The noises that came next convinced me they had gotten into a fist fight. I'm pretty sure I heard a picture crash against the floor.

I sighed, "My landlord is going to kill me…"

Kurama cleared his throat to regain my attention. "I'm not certain how you've managed to bring us all here, but I am not convinced you aren't a threat to us."

"Oh, no. Dude, I totally understand. I promise I'm more freaked out than you are right now." I stepped out of the shower slowly and walked over to the sink, curious to see the stupid facial expression I'm sure I had displayed across my face. "But if you really wanna see more of this," I gestured to myself, "you can just ask."

"Perhaps we can finish this conversation once you are…" Kurama hesitated again, "properly dressed."

"You know what? I like that idea. Let's go with that." I walked towards the door, grabbing my towel on the way. When I opened the door, Yusuke nearly fell into me. Both he and Kuwabara quickly ran into another part of the basement. (It's finished. Don't judge.) I looked behind me to see Kurama still staring me down with those cold eyes of his. I led him to my bedroom and he paused at the threshold.

I stopped and looked around for a minute before turning to him. "I'm sorry. This is really fucking awkward. You aren't _real_. Why are you here?!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the statement. "I can assure you that I_ am _'real'."

"NO! I'm good!" I shied away from him a bit, "You-you've already proven that! I promise!" The murderous glint in his eyes faded, but didn't disappear entirely.

There was an awkward silence before I gave in and started going through my drawers for clean clothes. (Nobody wants to talk about what all I put on. What I will say was it's fucking cold outside due to the fact that I was stuck in the Snowacolypse and I put a lot of clothes on. Like, more than necessary.) My cat crawled out from a dark corner of the room. His collar jingled as he shook out of his hibernation. I froze and watched as my little black fluff ball pranced over to Kurama and started rubbing against his leg enthusiastically. "Whore," I muttered and continued putting on my clothes.

Just then, this horrible screeching went off and I lunged for my phone on the bed. It was Wings. Of course I had to pick up the phone. She was going to get a kick out of this... "Hey!"

"Hey, bitch, what's up?"

"Yeeeaaahhh… funny story actually," I glanced over to Kurama who was now in what looked like a fighting stance with an even more confused expression across his face.

"What the fuck did you do?" Wings asked.

"Uh… well I was taking a shower, like I told you earlier… and um… Kurama decided to join me."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Wait…." Wings said. "_What?_"

"Dude, I swear I'm sober!"

"Ummm….." Wings was silent again for a minute. "Fuck this, I _have_ to see this shit for myself!"

Kurama gently took the phone from me with little effort and looked at it from all angles. "What sort of phone is this?"

"Oh my FUCKING GOD!" Wings screamed through the phone. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'm on my way!"

"That is a cell phone… but a decent one. Galaxy S III, specifically. Apple products suck. OH! Yeah… maybe I should start by telling you... it's 2014. Technology's come a long way."

"PlayStation?" Yusuke's voice drifted from the other room.

"That doesn't look like any PlayStation I've ever seen," Kuwabara argued.

"It's got the logo!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama looked back at me, clearly ready to start interrogating me. I quickly jumped up and ran to the room the other boys were in. Hiei was perched up on the bar while Yusuke and Kuwabara were gawking at my PlayStation 4. Kurama silently followed behind. The boys looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Hey, what_ is_ this thing?" Yusuke demanded.

"That's a PS4."

"See, Kuwabara? I told you so!" Yusuke shouted triumphantly.

I turned back to Kurama. "If you will allow me, I'd like to show you something in the next room." I pointed to a door that was cracked open. He nodded, still uncertain and defensive. I opened the door as I walked in and switched on the light. I pulled out a manga and two DVDs and held them out for him to take. "This is all I know. To me, you guys are fictional characters. And I'm convinced someone slipped some shrooms into my coffee, 'cause clearly a fictional character just magically appeared in my shower and tried to kill me."

Kurama did not answer, but studied the book and DVDs in his hands. "What is this device?" he asked, holding up the DVD.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. The fandom would totally kill me if I ever told them this happened. "That is a DVD. It's kind of like a VHS tape, only better. But don't worry, you guys have VHS's too!"

Yusuke ran over and snatched the book from Kurama's hands. "Hey! This is… us?" He flipped through the book. "What the _fuck_ is this?!"

"She's been spying on us for years," Hiei threw in wickedly, just to see reactions. I was apparently boring him.

"NO I HAVEN'T I SWEAR!" I cried in defense. _Obviously, he wants blood!_ All four boys turned on me, staring me down with the evilest looks I've ever seen. I sighed and collapsed against the bookshelf. "All I wanted was a hot shower, man."

Just as the boys were about to start closing in on me, there was one loud knock on the door.

"Hey! I'm here!" Wings shouted, opening the door. Hiei was gone in a flash, suddenly standing in front of her, sword drawn. Rather than scream or something like a _normal_ person, Wings sinks to her knees with a weird look on her face. "Ohhh…." I swear, it sounded like she had an orgasm right fucking there.

"No wait! Don't kill her! She's a friend! A smart one! Wait, did you just do what I think you just did?" My ADD kicked in.

Wings snapped out of staring at Hiei and blushed. She shook her head furiously before standing back up.

"Oh fuck," I groaned to myself as Kurama turned back on me. "Quick, Wings! Tell them they're fictional characters! We grew up watching the show! They think I'm a spy temptress who's trying to kill and/or seduce them!"

"Wait, you _weren't_ trying to seduce Kurama?" Yusuke cut in stupidly.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" I snapped back at him. "No offense of course," I smiled innocently up at Kurama. "Maybe only half sarcastically." At that, Wings laughed.

"Kurama, you're a smart guy, so listen: to us, you're all fictional characters. We watch you guys on fucking T.V. and write fanfictions about you. We don't have cool powers or spirit energy or anything like that. It's not how this world works." Wings was distracted by Hiei again and fell silent. Hiei scoffed and sheathed his sword.

"What's a fanfiction?" Kuwabara asked. Wings giggled again.

"Made up stories based on the anime you guys are from…" she answered with a too innocent smile.

"We are really just a bunch of fucking dorks and nerds," I threw in.

Kurama finally stopped staring at me only to throw it at Wings. "What do you mean by 'how this world works'?"

Wings sighed. "Look, you guys can see energy and shit right?" she asked. Kurama nodded once. "Well, do you see any from either of us? No. This is our shitty ass reality. And besides that, it's the fucking US. Exciting shit doesn't happen here."

"I don't know what the fuck _you've_ been drinking! My favorite character of all time magically showed up in my shower and tried to fucking kill me! It's not _FUN_ but it's not_ boring_, that's for sure!" I defend.

"I didn't mean this!" Wings shouted back. "This… this is… _incredible._"

"I know, right?!" I sidetracked.

"OOKAAY!" Yusuke stepped into the middle of the room. "Let's all just calm down here for a second. We have no idea what the hell just happened. And you guys seem to be even more surprised than we are, so for the moment can we all just get along and try to figure out how the HELL WE ENDED UP IN AMERICA TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE?!"

"I got nothin'... unless you want to consider the fact that time travel is real and the T.A.R.D.I.S. dropped you off." I joked to myself.

"This is Yu Yu Hakusho, Rhea," Wings deadpanned. "Not Doctor Who. Stick to the story. My guess is some kind of weird shit was going down in their world and it knocked them all here."

"Hey man, I'll believe anything at this point. One sci-fi story has already been proven to be non-fictional. Why can't the Doctor be real too?" I flicked off my friend.

"Not sayin' he's not real," Wings said with a shrug. "Just saying that since the freaky little angel statues on the front porch didn't try to kill me that this is pretty much a solo operation."

"Not _all_ angel statues are aliens… jeesh."

"Ladies," Kurama interrupted. I automatically shut the hell up and looked back up at Kurama waiting patiently for him to continue. "Can we please stick to the topic at hand?"

"Let's go sit down then," Wings suggested. "I just ran my ass over here in the fucking snow and I fell twice. I want coffee, a bowl, and a cigarette." She looked over to Rhea with a big smile.

"That's a tall order, damn!" I replied as I stood up. "Does anyone else want coffee?"

"I'll skip the coffee, but the bowl and cigarette sound great!" Yusuke answered.

"Just the coffee," Kuwabara muttered. Wings looked over at him.

"Damn you're tall," she stated, tilting her head back. She looked back at Hiei and frowned. "Why is that the shortest guy in the group is _still_ taller than me?"

I slid out of the room first and ran up the stairs to start the coffee pot. I turned to run back down the stairs and ran straight into Kurama. "Jesus fucking Christ! What, are you attached to me by a chain or some shit?!"

"I think it unwise to allow either of you girls out of our sights," Kurama answered.

"Yeah, you said that already," I groaned while rubbing my head. "Look man, if you wanna have this close of a relationship, I'ma need you to be a little more flirty. You're killin' my groove here."

Kurama shifted and his entire demeanor turns dark. He moved in close to me, which of course I think he's trying to threaten my life so I backed up into the corner of the counter like a fucking idiot. "Perhaps this will help you take the current situation a little more seriously." By the time he was done speaking he was practically whispering in my ear.

I was torn between being petrified and melting to the floor. _DAMN he was good at that! _"You… you did that very… _very_ well." I choked a little on my own words and a beeping came from the coffee machine saying it was ready.

* * *

><p>Random person who likes to point out fallacies: But you just turned it on.<p>

Rhea: GFTO!

Wings: He has a point, ya know… I mean, unless you have one of those fancy ass coffee makers that can brew a single cup in like 90 seconds… even if you did, tho, you've gotta make *counts on fingers* at least three, probably four cups.

Rhea: Again with the fallacies! I mean, do you really wanna read another ten minutes of me trying to make Kurama feel awkward and failing miserably?

Wings and Random Person: Yes. *they high five*

Rhea: I mean… Can't argue that… :P

* * *

><p>I turned to face the coffee machine abruptly and laughed nervously, "I forgot to put some water in it…" I slowly turned around to get the coffee pot as Kurama stepped back out of my personal space. I filled the pot with water from the sink and poured it into the coffee maker. I restarted it and started putting back the coffee grounds container.<p>

As I closed the cabinet, I felt his hands grab both sides of my waist and I felt him brush up against me. "Don't think I won't still be watching you. I am very _vigilant_…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Back in the living room of the basement, Wings was inching closer and closer to Hiei, only half listening to, but still laughing at, Yusuke's jokes. Hiei glared at her, but she just smiled at him like a goofy idiot.

"So, uh… Wings, was it?" Yusuke attempted to get her attention.

She nodded. "Yeah, like Icarus." She wasn't looking at him, though. All of her focus was on Hiei, who was stubbornly standing his ground.

"Icarus?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Wings sighed and turned her head to look at him. "You know, the Greek myth about the kid who had wings made out of wax? He and his father were trying to escape an island and so the kid's father made two pairs of wings out of wax. Well the kid flew up too high and the wax that held the wings together melted and he fell into the ocean and drowned."

"That's morbid," Yusuke deadpanned.

"It's a lesson," Wings muttered. She then grinned at him. "If you're gonna use wings made out of feathers and wax, at least fly in the dark!"

Hiei grunted and rolled his eyes, immediately drawing all of Wings' attention back to him.

"Cigarette smoking is up here, guys!" I called down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Just then the door to the garage was thrown open and Dream came in excitedly, yet completely clueless. "RHEEAAA! THERE'S SNOW EVERYWHERE!-HOLY SHIT!" She froze at the sight of Kurama turning on her. "Uh… is this a cosplay party you didn't invite me to?!"<p>

I busted out laughing, "Oh, I love my friends." I sighed relieved to myself.

Kurama returned to his full, upright position and continued staring at the new intruder.

"I mean, wow...it's so well done! He really looks like Kurama!" She laughed. "Man...what's your name?"

Kurama looked at her then at me. "She doesn't realize?"

"Whoa, and he sounds just like John! That's creepy as hell!"

I walked up to Dream and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Dream, this is going to sound really fucking weird, but you have to remain calm, okay?"

She blinked. "Okay…"

"That's the real Kurama, and he wants to kill me because he thinks I'm some kind of magical temptress. The other guys are here too. They showed up in my bathroom while I was taking a shower." I stated as calmly and seriously as I could (which was really, _really_ hard by the way!).

Dream blinked a few times. "So...how much did you smoke today, hun? And where did you meet these guys? God help you…"

The gang and Wings came walking up the stairs. Wings grinned and ran over to Dream to give her a hug.

"Look!" Wings said excitedly, jumping up and down, "it's Hiei! The REAL FUCKING HIEI!"

Dream looked back and forth. "Did you all drop acid?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Why do all of you think drugs are involved?"

Wings rolled her eyes. "I don't do acid. Maybe 'shrooms every once in a while, but we aren't tripping balls. They are REALLY HERE! Hiei even threatened me with his sword!"

"I like LSD…" I side commented.

Dream wasn't listening. "Um..._you_...talk again..." She pointed to Yusuke.

He grinned. "Me? Why?"

And her eyes widened.

"See?" Wings asked, teasing. "I told you so!"

"Justin Cook…"

Yusuke scoffed. "No, Yusuke Urameshi."

She sputtered. "That...voice...Oh, God...my favorite voice…" And she looked at all of them, her eyes resting on Hiei, the blood draining from her face. "Oh..._shit_…" She gasped and fell backwards flat on her back.

"Oh, Dream…" Wings muttered. She looked to me. "I need coffee before I can deal with anymore of this."

I burst out laughing as I went to make sure Dream hadn't busted her head open. "Coffee and cigarettes are a good idea. Want some coffee, Dream?" I asked as I went back to the, once again, beeping coffee pot and poured the cups of coffee out.

She mumbled something. "Ohh...yeah sure…" She sat up and looked directly at Hiei, then turned beet red.

"Don't even go there, Dream!" Wings shouted.

"Excuse _me?_" Dream returned. "You_ know_ who my fave is…"

Wings sighed. "And you know know who _my_ favorite is too…" She took her cup of coffee and sipped at it. "I was here first…"

"Oh...bitch say what?"

"Did I stutter?" Wings asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I think you forgot who you're talking to…" Dream's eyes narrowed.

"Don't push me, Dream," Wings muttered. "I don't want to fight with you, but this is serious- and I _won't_ back down."

"And you think_ I_ will? Think again, baby."

"How do you propose we settle this, then?" Wings asked.

Dream thought. "Put up your fucking dukes, bitch."

I gently nudged Kurama in the arm and silently led the boys away from the cat fight. They silently followed me to the porch where I lit up a cigarette and glanced back at the girls still fighting in the kitchen. "That's my life pretty much… Am I innocent yet?"

Yusuke and Hiei were still shocked silent. Kuwabara was in giggle fits.

"That… definitely warrants for a change in perspective," Kurama replied wearily.

"_REALLY?!"_ I replied, astounded by the fact that Kurama still suspected me of some type of sorcery. I looked back at the girls who had clumps of each others' hair pulled out. "Uh… this needs to be stopped. Hey, Yusuke."

"Yeah?" Yusuke snapped out of his frozen facial expression.

"I know this is a weird question, but are you still with Keiko?" His face went serious. Scary serious.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think it's best we not mention certain women from our pasts." Kurama offered his words of wisdom.

"She dumped me for some college guy...can't believe she frickin' did that…" he finished mumbling.

"_Oh_ what a _bitch_!" I replied enthusiastically crude. "I did _not_ see that one coming. I'm sorry man."

I opened up the window to the kitchen and loud hissing and cursing started bellowing out. "HEY DREAM!" I yelled in to get their attention.

"_**WHAT?!**_" she shrieked.

"Keiko dumped Yusuke," I announced apathetically and shut the window.

There was an odd silence that swept through the house, followed by talking and some

hushed arguing from Dream and Wings, finished with "Oh, fine then! Take him, ya ho!" then stomping as Dream came out with us.

She walked up to us like nothing happened. "So...hey guys."

"Problem solved," I concluded and ashed my cigarette over the railing. "I believe we should be starting a productive conversation right about now, right?" I lifted an eyebrow at Kurama, the leader of logic.

Wings came outside to smoke her own cigarette. She lounged against the railing, purposely as close to Hiei as he would allow.

Dream shot her a glare but turned her attention to Yusuke. "So..._how_ did you guys end up here?"

"That's what we have to figure out," Wings answered. "Although, my personal vote is that they all just stay…" She looked over at Hiei with a nervous smile. He was pointedly ignoring her so she inched a little closer.

Dream rolled her eyes. "I am not like them at all. Just so ya know."

Me and Wings laughed uproariously at her.

"Don't let her fool ya," Wings said, grinning at Yusuke. "She's just as crazy, if not more, as we are."

Dream looked at Yusuke. "Lies and blasphemy." Wings laughed again, but didn't comment. She was too focused on her cigarette and Hiei.

I rolled my eyes at my two rabid friends. "Well I'm glad _you two_ are enjoying this. Meanwhile, _my_ favorite character is trying to kill me," I groaned to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Wings: I <em>still <em>don't approve of the word "rabid". I prefer… enthusiastic.

Rhea: There was a whole lot more than enthusiasm going on there, babe.

Wings: *scofs* Fuck you, bitch. I just saw my all time favorite character and had a mini heart attack. Don't judge me. And Dream SOOOO started that fight.

Rhea: More like orgasm.

Wings: No. Trust me. Would have been waaaay more obvious.

Rhea: Okey dokey then ;P

Wings: Fuck you.

Dream: *too busy trying to seduce Yusuke to care*


End file.
